A Very Moony Christmas
by ricetard
Summary: Sirius and Remus go Christmas shopping. A late holiday gift. I apologize for OOC-ness. Sirius/Remus slash. Oneshot. The rating probably has to be higher, but oh well XD


**for mAfIaMaDaMe, even if she's Jewish.**

**and this is super late.**

**-fails-**

**beware of oocness and uber fluff.**

**--**

I tugged at Remus's wrist as I led him down the crowded streets. People were clacking along, bags and boxes at their hands and wisps of smoke barely managing to come out from the magical chimneys of each bricked building. I might have accidentally run us into a battered old lady, who seemed to be two heads smaller than us and had both her purse and wand brandished, but I ignored it. Remus seemed to want to stop and apologize to her, but I simply continued pulling him around the snowy, stony way.

"Sirius! Sirius! _Sirius_! Stop!" I heard him cry, practically panting after me. I turned around and glanced, a wry smile on my face. He managed to bring me to a halt, and leaned against the walls of a nearby building to catch his breath, heaving in gasps and resting his back. He eyed me annoyedly, while I waited, smiling innocently.

"What?"

"If you wanted me to come Christmas shopping with you, you could have at least warned me you'd be running around like a maniac," he said, a slight glower on his face. "I didn't know Hogsmeade would be _this_ crowded."

"Of course it is! It's the day before holiday break. Unlike _you_, Moony, most people put off their work until last minute." I gave him a cocky look. He rolled his eyes.

"Speaking from experience, I'm assuming." He sighed and then straightened his posture back up against the wall. "Why are you buying presents now, anyways? And are you going to buy mine too?"

"Of course. I'm buying _everyone's_ presents today. I'll just make you close your eyes," I snorted. "Have _you_ gotten _our_ presents ready yet, Remus?" Part of me wanted to believe he didn't, though I already knew that he probably did.

As expected, he nodded. "For your information, I did. And if I were you, I wouldn't be shopping with a person whom you're shopping _for_."

"Yeah, but you know I'm not very bright," I smirked. He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, but you're clever. What are you up to, Sirius Black?" he asked.

"I'm winging it. Because I have no idea what the hell to get you anyways." I grabbed his hand again, and then sped down the street. "Now come on, before all the good things are gone!"

"That'd be a problem if you _knew_ what you were going to get us in the first place!" I heard him yelp back.

I scanned the road, looking for a shopping-place, until I found Zonko's down the aisle and an excited smile came to my face. My eyes brightened up as I laughed and turned back to Remus, who was hanging behind me. "For James and Peter?" I said to him. His eyes widened, but then he responded.

"For James, yes. For Peter….you might end up scaring the daylights out of him."

"Oh, come on. Peter appreciates my gifts." I rolled my eyes and pulled him towards the door. He looked hesitant to go in, well, at least with me. I tugged on his wrist again. "Don't be scared, Moony. It won't take long, I promise."

"I'm not _scared_. I just think getting them these things for Christmas is a complete waste of time and money," he said defensively, refraining back. I grabbed the end of his sweater and slid my fingers until they hooked on the end of his, and his effort to remonstrate wavered. I eyed him and grasped my hand tighter around his.

"Only five minutes, okay Remus? I promise," I assured him. He seemed enraptured by my gaze, as he nodded mindlessly.

"Fine."

I wandered around the shop quickly, since I felt a bit guilty for dragging him around, and found pretty ideal for my other two friends –a nose-picking feather for James (_you could pick your own nose while writing—and other people's too!_) and a card that belted out a very obnoxious and off-key rendition of "God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs" for Peter. Originally I was going to give him an alarm clock that squirted you with snot, but Remus had said that it was too much for him. I'm usually a not very persuadable person (or at least, that's what _I_ think) but really, who could say no to _him_? Well, I _could_, but I already felt guilty enough. So I didn't.

He also suggested that I get something for my family, or at least Kreacher, which I refused at once. I didn't care about getting presents for anybody but my three best friends. Though, I _still_ didn't know what I was going to get Remus. I could have gotten him something from Zonko's, but he would know and disapprove of it immediately. I also considered getting him a book or something involved with his studies, but he was well enough already. OS really, while I exited Zonko's and lead him along, looking for a shop at random, I was stumped. Remus didn't really need anything. I glanced at him, and said the first thing that came to mind.

"I need to buy you clothes."

"What?" He looked down at himself. "My clothes are fine. And I have enough. Is there something wrong with you, Padfoot?"

"No," I replied, eyeing him. "But look at you. They don't _fit_. They're too _big_."

"They're okay." Remus shrugged and glimpsed back at me. "Is this what you plan on getting me for Christmas, Sirius? Is that why you're telling me this?"

"No, but with your furry little problem, you're losing too much weight. You look like _shit_, Moony," I said to him, though actually he didn't look incredibly terrible even with the heavy bags under his eyes and his flopping clothes hanging off his thin body. "You need clothes. Well, good ones. And even if they're you're Christmas presents. I need you here so I can fit you into them, anyways."

"You're so bad at buying gifts." Remus rolled his eyes, but followed me as I made my way towards an unnamed clothes' shop. I just gave him a half-amused, half-irritated look before we entered in.

Festive music was playing when we were welcomed by carolers, and from the white walls hung random stockings, as well as the store having Christmas trees stocked in all four corners. Other witches and wizards were browsing through the shelves, as Remus and I made our way through various people. He looked relatively interested at our surroundings, with magical snow globes and other such Christmassy stuff, but I was more concentrated on something else. I pushed passed people and tried to find my way through until we ended up in the clothes section. Sweaters and socks and scarves and pants hung from racks, and I started filing through them eagerly as soon as I spotted them.

"Sirius, really. My clothes are _fine_. Plus, what kind of person are you if you give your friend _clothes_ for Christmas," Remus's voice said to me from the side.

"But I'm not getting them for my _friend_. I'm getting them for you." Even as the words left my mouth, I wasn't quite sure why I had said them. I frowned to myself a bit, though I didn't stop looking through a pile of sweaters for one in Remus's size. I could hear the tone of eye roll in his voice as he spoke.

"I'm not sure how to take that. After all, I don't know if I'd rather have something that I necessarily _require_, or a really terrible joke."

"Yeah, but Christmas isn't about what you _want_. It's about what you _get_," I said, shuffling through the clothing and peering closely at the tags, for one that said "Small." I detected that Remus most likely raised his eyebrows, despite that my back was to him. He spoke again.

"Sirius, I think that was the smartest thing I've ever heard you say in all my years of knowing you."

"Yeah, well, I try." I flipped under a sweater that I had thought was a small, but then I realized that it had said medium. How I got the two mixed up, I'm not quite sure how. My fingers rifted through the cloth, past reds and greens and blues and whites, while Remus stood by me patiently.

"And you're honestly going to buy _my_ Christmas present while I'm standing right here next to you?" he said. I nodded enthusiastically as I finally found the appropriate size sweater.

"Yup! And here it is. Green's a good color on you, I think," I said, holding it up and comparing it to with what I could see of his body. "Plus, this won't make you look like complete skin and bones. You look like death."

"I feel like death too," he replied, scratching the back of his head. "But it's not that bad. Hopefully I don't look _too_ bad, either." Actually, I'm pretty sure anything with Remus in it would look rather nice, but I didn't say that.

"Yeah, well. Here's something that will make you look and feel more alive." I handed him the sweater. "Here. Go on, try it."

"Here?" He looked at me incredulously. I nodded.

"Yeah."

"In the middle of the store?"

"No one's going to care if they see your naked body, Moony."

"I have _some_ dignity." Remus held the sweater to his chest defiantly, like he had some sort of bond with it. "Is there a fitting room around here?"

"Just _try it on_, Remus. Even _I_ don't care if I see you half-naked."

He glanced around precariously and saw that most of the wizards and witches were too busy looking through shelves and trinkets. Then he looked back down at the sweater in his hands. "Fine. Just don't look at me."

"I can't promise anything," I joked, smirking. He just gave me a look, and turned around and started taking his shirt off, making my gaze drop to his backside. My eyes subconsciously lingered while his torso moved around, straining the muscles on his back. His bones were visible through his pale skin, curving slightly in the middle, leading up to his shoulder blades and the crook of his neck. His head was tilted back as he slid the shirt onto his care chest, and I followed it back down as it slid to his ass. And I couldn't help noticing that it was rather nice. Very nice.

Hm.

"How does it look Sirius?" His voice snapped me out of my thoughts as he peeped at me closely while straightening out the sweater. I quickly glanced back up to him, meeting his eyes with my own. I took a good look at him and grinned.

"It looks great! Yes. I'm definitely buying this sweater. Is it comfortable?" I said. He looked at me oddly but ignored my first statement.

"Yeah, it's warm," he responded as he flicked it out from on top of him.

"Good," I checked him out in it again, and found that, unlike his other pieces of clothing, it shaped his body rather nicely, and although thin, fit him nearly perfectly. (OR maybe it was just my eyes that had been too taken by his image when he had taken his shirt off before). I couldn't help but stare at him again, a little bit longer, though he didn't seem to notice. He fingered with the string from it in his hands.

"Well you're not very good at buying Christmas presents then. And I thought that our presents for James and Peter were stupid."

"Hey. As if _you_ got them any better gifts," I said defensively, clutching the Zonko's bag protectively. He rolled his eyes.

"_Really_ Sirius? I got James a picture of him and Lily that I took from the first Quidditch match this year, and Peter a book on how to sneak into small places. And you don't think that that's better than _your_ gifts?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Well what did you get for me?" I challenged, looking at him peculiarly and actually curious. He reddened, which looked rather festive with his emerald sweater. He avoided my gaze pointedly.

"I'm not telling you. Unlike you, I actually keep my presents a surprise," he replied. I pouted and tugged at his arm, riding the sweater sleeve up his arm with my hand.

"Aw, come on! Please please tell me Moony! You know what _you_ present is! It's only fair if you tell me mine!"

Remus hesitated, and originally I would have thought that he'd be stubborn enough to say no. But then after he looked at me for a bit, unless my eyes failed me, his cheeks seemed faintly..._pink_. He glimpsed down at our nearly clasped hands seeming to consider my words. And then he looked me back in the eyes.

The next thing I knew, he mouth was on mine and he was kissing me, with a little bit of force but also with gentleness. His eyes were closed and his fingers were threading through my long dark hair as he moved his lips along against my own, and his right hand shifted toward around to the side of my face next to my ears and pressing against me. Our bodies ran into each other in only the briefest of seconds from the moment, as he shifted his shoulders along in a slow rhythm, not removing his mouth from my own. He kept it closed though, as if I would have liked it if I could taste him even more, but I was way too frozen in shock to move.

But then he pulled back, breathless as he stopped kissing me. He eyed me, a faint red blush to his cheeks, while he looked at me. I stood, unmoving.

"There's your Christmas present," he breathed.

I didn't drop my gaze from his own as I just looked at him. He didn't seem like he knew whether he wanted or didn't want to see my reaction—well, if I had the _ability_ to react myself. Then I dropped my eyes down to his torso.

"You're still wearing _your_ Christmas present," I stated, with lack of anything else to respond. He glanced down and looked at said sweater, and then back up at me and shrugged, though I saw he was still blushing. _Furiously_.

"Yeah well. It's not as good as yours, is it?" He seemed unsure as he watched me, waiting for my reply. My eyes went back to him slowly, and I thoughtfully licked my lips.

"Most definitely not," I replied, smirking a bit. A smile came onto his face, and he looked rather relieved, if not to mention satisfied. He approached me with caution, inching towards me, and his hands still curling around the hem of his sweater.

"Well it's not like I don't appreciate _your_ gift," he said.

"Hey, what happened to it being stupid?" I said, raising my eyebrows mockingly.

He let out a weak laugh. "Fine, it's stupid. But since it's from you, I still appreciate it."

"Well." I couldn't help reddening a bit at this either, because Remus was so damn _embarrassing_. (And sweet. But still embarrassing.) "Yours is just so much better. And much, much more appreciated."

"So I should come Christmas shopping with you more often?" He rolled his eyes at me. I observed him, my gaze scanning his body up and down.

"Well, I'm probably just going to end up buying you more of these sweaters. They look really good on you anyways," I said. "And of course, we'll have to buy _that_ one, because I don't think we can return a shirt with stains on it."

"Stains?" Remus looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"There's fitting rooms over there." I cocked my head in the direction of the corner of the shop. "I just didn't tell you because I wanted to see you half-naked. Of course, you wouldn't be arguing against that, right?""

"Sirius! I could have gotten over all this humiliation!" Remus smacked me and his face flamed red even more. "I'm pretty sure at least _some_ people saw me. Strangers watching you change your clothes isn't exactly a great memory to have on Christmas!"

"You could have used a Disillusionment Charm," I said, giving him an amused grin and raising an eyebrow. "Besides, we can use the fitting rooms _now_. I'm sure they'll improve the memory."

"You're so unnecessary." Still, Remus couldn't help chuckling to himself as he leaned his shoulder into my chest, his face still a light shade of magenta. I grinned and pressed my lips to the side of his face, then to his lips, before pulling away delicately.

"But you still love me anyways?" I asked. He seemed to think about this, but then nodded.

"Yes. Yes I do."

"I thought so." My fingers curled around his sweater on his arm, feeling the warmth from his body, and I smiled. "Merry Christmas, Moony."


End file.
